A complicated School Love Story
by ChibiChino
Summary: Sora goes to school &vows to be straight but seeing as most of his friends is gay.How long will he be able to keep it up?Then he meets a new hot guy? He might just have to bend his vow a little bit.First yaoi I've written!plz R&R and tell me how it is!
1. I like 'em BIG

Hi hi! This is a yaoi, so ya dont like? ya dont read. Tell me if it's good and if i should continue

This is a school based one, most of KH characters and FF characters will be in here sooner or later.

Um, plz read on and R&R, flames will be used to burn marshmallows, so just tell me what u think of this!

( ) my own thoughts

Thank you!

--------------

Sora' Point of View

-------------

"Holy cow!" I cried out while walking up the stairs. I saw 2 guys making out at the top. To top that, they were both my friends. " What the hell are you guys doing?! Axel?! ROXAS?! How could you?!"

"Ah crap," Axel said. "Sora look-"

"Is there more to look at?! I saw enough!!!" I screamed.

"That's not what I meant." Roxas stepped in front of him. "Let me explain, Sora, I know you trusted us not to be gay. But I'm sorry, seeing as almost the school has a lot of gay guys kissing secretly all the time. You know, I just can't hold it in, not being about to do anything with Axel when I see guys making out everywhere. It sucks!"

"What he said." Axel agreed.

"That's it..." I said angrily. "What if the Anti-Gay club caught you?! HUH?! What would you do then!" I shouted at them as I grabbed both of them and dragged them down the stairs. I reached the room the anti-gay club uses. I sat them on a chair. "I know they keep those things somewhere!!!" I muttered to myself as I rummaged through a closet.

"What is he looking for?" I heard Roxas and Axel whisper to each other. "AHA!!!!" I said after I found what I was looking for. I held up a dvd and poped it into the dvd player. At once it showed porn, girl gone wild ones. "There!!!" I said. "I will make you watch this everyday until you're straight again! I will fix your curve in the line!!!" I said. I looked at them, they weren't even paying attention! Roxas was sitting in Axel's lap and they were making out! "You guys!!! Come on! Don't mess around!"

"Sora, we're not messing around. I love him and he loves me. I can't help the way I feel." Roxas said. Like he recited it many times.

"Don't be disgusting! This is so wrong! This isn't normal! Come on! Men don't do this! You have to change!" I screamed at them.

"Sora, your face is so wrong, I don't see you changing it." Axel said.

"Hey!" Roxas said. "He looks like me, ya know!" Roxas pouted. "That wasn't very nice! You meanie!"

"Aww, I'm sowwy. I didn't mean anything!" Axel said, all sweet. "Let me apologize." He then planted a kiss on Roxas's lips and they started making out all over again. I was pissed off! Didn't they understand that being gay has no good outcomes?! "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I said.

"W-wait" Roxas broke free from Axel and looked at me. "Sora, just because HE ruined it once for you doesn't mean you have to be straight cause of that! Sora be who you are!"

"I am, Roxas! I'm straight dammit! I don't need you reminding me about something in the fucking pass! I like big boobies! No! I love them! I love women!"

"Sora-"

"Shut up Roxas!" I ran out of the room.

-----------------------

Axel's POV

----------------------

"Sora!" Roxas yelled after him.

"Roxas, leave him alone. He's still stuck in the past." I said.

"But Axel, he is our friend. We can't just leave him like this, even if the past is still hurting him. We have to help him get over it!"

"And how do we do that? It's all THAT guy fault, man, if he hadn't been messing around with him. Sora would have been just like us."

"Axel, I know, but he's gone. I don't even know where he went."

"Ah, well. We can think about this later. My head's hurting, and it's mostly hurting cause I want to kiss you so badly." My little lover blushed and looked away.

"A-Axel!!! I'm serious!"

"I am too." I smiled at how cute my little lover looked when he was embarrassed. When he started to secretly glance at me, I knew exactly what he wanted. I cupped his face with one hand and kissed him hard.

---------------------

Roxas' POV

--------------------

I opened my mouth and protested to say we should go after Sora and to change the embarrasing spot I'm in, but, Axel took the chance and stuck his tongue inside my mouth without a second thought. I couldn't move as his tongue explored the insides of my mouth, just as the many times he's done before. "W-wait! Ax-el..." That was when his other hand slided up my back, I shivered and gasped, it felt nice having him do that. I looked at his body while his lips advanced to my neck, kissing every inch of it. He didn't have the school jacket on and was wearing a tight black muscle-T. Damn...he looks so good. His arms had faint lines showing those sexy muscles. His red hair, those bunch of silver and metal earrings, his beautiful green eyes... Huh?! His eyes? That's when I noticed he had stopped kissing me and instead stared at me with a smirk on his face. "W-what!?!" I exclaimed.

"Am I that good-looking? That you gotta stare at me like that?" He said.

"What are you talking about!"

"Aww, come on Roxas." He snuggled against my neck. "Just admit it. You love me." I hated the way he was right. "You know the dvd's turning me on..." Axel said, referring to the porn Sora left on.

"A-Axel!" How could he say that so casually.

"I wish you would make those kind of sounds. . . right now." He slid his hand down my pants and touched my rapidly hardening cock. I gasped as he started to rub it gently. When he really started to pump, I moaned and fell forward onto his lean, muscular shoulders. With his other hand, he held me face up to him and kissed me once again. This time more passionately. That's when the moment was cut off, I heard the anti-gay club coming down the hall.

"A-Axel! H-Hold it!" He wasn't listening. "Axel!!!" I hate to do it, but I broke off the kiss. If the Anti-Gay club found two GUYS like this in their ANTI-Gay clubroom. They would freak.

--------------------------

Axel' POV

--------------------------

"Huh?! What?" Then I heard it too. "Shit!" They were getting closer. I straighten myself up. It's not that we're afraid of the Anti-Gay club but, they are crazy lunatics, I swear! If they found us doing this, they will follow us forever, tape us whenever we're together and give it to the whole freaking world, seriously! Then the school would have to kindly ask us to leave. In other words kick our fucking ass out. Happens many times before. Students eloped because of this, suicided, murdered, homicide, whatever -cides. You know, the works. Okay, maybe not that far but, you get the point. The door swung opened. There were only 5 people. they looked at us and we looked at them. Thank god I had gotten out from under my sweet Roxas and was pretending to watch the T.V.

"What are you two doing in here!?" One of them yelled.

"Uh, w-what else?" Roxas said casually, not exactly sure what to say.

"Hey! They might be here to join us!" someone said.

"Whoa, w-what?" I said. Are you kidding me?!

"Yea! Let them join! We need more people!" they all agreed excitedly.

"Oh shit." Axel muttered.

"Check it out! They're watching porn! They're one of us!"

"HOLD ON!" A guy stepped out from the back and looked at us. "Who are you and where'd you get all those hickies!?" He said to Roxas, he had forgotten to hide his hickeys! Man, this guy is a real looker. He had those thick nerd glasses with the swirls and everything. Short-mushroom-cropped hair and neat uniform.

"President!" This guy was the president?! Are you shitting me? Man, this guy is the president of this club?! Oh, god the world is filled with weird perverts(You should talk!!!)...

---------------------

Sora's POV

---------------------

I can't believe them!!! They betrayed me! Argh! What's up with this world and the gay guys! Where are the girls go?! DAMMIT! Then I finally realized I was walking in the city? Whoa, how did I get here? Must have ran too fast... So where am I?

I looked around, uh oh..., I'M IN THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT!!! THE PLACE WHERE ALL THE ADULTS GO AT NIGHT!!! OH NO, I'm lost...

aw, shit...

------------------------------------------------

Poor Sora! What happened in his past? And dang it! Roxas and Axel's time was ruined! What's gonna happen with the run in with the president?

Plz R&R

THANK YOU!!!


	2. Lost and Test

Um, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took a while. I had writer block and I was really busy.

So ShinyOreo ya happy now?

Mooshi #1: lilazngurl4e does not own any character from kingdom hearts. if she did... well thats a different story.

Mooshi #2: plz review so she can write more thx and flames will be used to burn your asses

Mooshi #1: er she meant marshmallows!

Mooshi #2:What? No I didn't, I meant asses!

Mooshi #1:(kicks her off)

me: whew look at her go.

Mooshi #1:Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mooshi! (runs over to a swirly eyes Mooshi #2)

me: sooo anyway read on thx!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Damn,damn,damn. . . where am I? I can't believe I got lost! This is pathetic. "Ahhh! Fuck this!!!" I accidentally screamed aloud. Some people stared at me. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. Crap I shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff around here. "You really want me too,cutie?" Some one came up to me and said behind me. I turned around and there were a few big-boob ladies, all dressed in some skimpy outfit and wore a small fur coat. They were tanned and had blond-streaks with bright colors hair and wore heavy make-up, they also held a long thin pipe.

Aw, shit, ganguro hookers...

"Dunno if you should hang around here kid, but that's none of my business. I'll do ya, for a small fee. We can have a threesome here with mah sistas." She pointed at the similar looking girls behind her. "If you can pay up." They advanced towards me.

"What?! N-No! I don't want to- I just got lost! I-" I began to say.

"Aww, what a cute kid! I'm going first!" A hooker said behind the first.

"No way! He looks cherry, I want him." Another one said.

"Shut up girls! Ya scaring the kid! So... you wanna or not?" The first one said.

"N-NOO!" I turned and ran. Holy shit! What have I got myself into! I really have to watch my mouth here! What if I piss of a gang?! Or run into a gang fight?! Sure! I can fight but, I can't take on a whole freaking gang! I looked behind me after a while of running. Oh, thank god, they were no where in sight. Whew... I closed my eyes and relaxed against a wall.

Then all the sudden a hand reached out and grabbed me around my mouth. Oh God! I felt myself being pulled back into the alleyway. Holy cow! When did it turn so dark?! "MPMH!!!MMmmmHHHMMM!!!" **----------TRANSLATION: **LET ME GO YOU GAY FAGGOT SON OF A BITCH!!!

"Oh! Look what we have here? A little lost puppy? How sad!" A really gay ass european kinda accent said. He did not sound at all sad.

"MPMH!MNNNMMNNNMMM!" ---------**TRANSLATION**: WHAT?! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!

I screamed even though it was muffled.

"Mmm fiesty I like this one! Hum hum!" All the sudden a bunch of guys in major drag came out of the shadows and circled me. AH shit! These guys were gay! GODDAMMIT! I jinx everything! &)($!!!

---------------------------

Roxas's POV

---------------------------

Oh crap, what are we gonna do now? We're standing against the wall right outside the club room and the anti-gay guys are standing 5 feet in front of us. Feels like a death sentence and we're about to get shot... "SO!" The president said. "Answer my question bout the hickeys!"

"Er," I said, since obviously I'm always the one with the hickeys. Yea? Why am I always the one with the hickeys?

"ANSWER NOW!!!"

"UM! I was-I was uh I was getting DOWN, ya know? With a girl,of course. Yea! Way down south!" I have to pull this off or we're screwed.

"Really?..."

"Heck yes man! That girl, man, she had such a nice body and she was hot! Ow! Smoking!" I slapped my hand to show that I was really describing the girl. When did I ever put "ow" in my sentences?!

"Big boobs?" They asked with squinty eyes. Huh?! What the hell?

"Uh yea, dude. I don't hang with little girls that has small cherry boobs. I like 'em big! Nice asssss and everything. But, sadly, she came on too hard ya know? I just had to throw her outta the house." I pretended to shrug and put on a sad face.

"ooooooooooooo" They all said together.

"But, hey! I can always get another one! Haha...ha...ha... right?"

They looked at me for a minute or 2 before they all started clapping. "Wooo! So right!" "You go, man!" "Woohoo!" "Get me a girl man!" Apparently there were more than 5 people now for some reason. . .

--------------

Axel's POV

--------------

"PFFT!!!!" I was facing to the side away from Roxas. I was trying not to laugh so hard, it wasn't even funny. My shoulders were shaking, jeezus, he is so cute... Roxas was trying to be a player...pfffttt... "Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!" I couldn't hold it in any more.

"What?! What is so funny?" The president said, pointing at me. They all stopped clapping.

"Uh," Aw crap, I brought the attention over to me. "I was, uh, I saw some guy getting chopped over there?"

"Oh, thats fine." Oh jeez, what kind of reaction is that? "How bout you?!" The president stuck his finger in my face. Ohhh, I wanted to break that off. . .

"Uh, what about me?" I said

"How do we know you're straight?" He squinted his eyes at me. I wanted to stab them out. . .

"I like girls, what do you want me to say?!" I growled at him. Man, I wanted to grab my chakrams and slice him up, dammit where are they?! (Jeez, he's getting violent. . .)

"Hey! What's with your voice?! Hmph. There's no evidence! What if you're a spy? Trying to take down the organization?!" Organization?! What kind of shit organization is this?! This bitch is so going down when I get my-

"Axel! Man, haha, no need to hide your girl! She's hot alright! Haha!" Roxas said. He punched my arm playfully, I raised an eyebrow at him, he looked at me with a face that meant like PLEASE GO ALONG I"LL DO ANYTHING!!! JUST GO ALONG!!!WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS!!! AXEL!!!

Ooo this gonna be fun. . .

---------------------------

Roxas's POV

---------------------------

"Yea" Axel said. "Considering she's your sister man."

"What?!" I screamed. Then I remembered, I don't have a sister.

"Yea, duh, remember?" Oh I see, he's just messing with me now, huh? "Your sister is really hot, man. I can still see her on the bed."

"Oh yea...well I thought she broke up with you by now. Considering how she always says you're horrible in bed." I crossed my arms and smirked without looking at him. Hmph, what now?

"Oh really?! Horrible huh?" I heard something in his voice, that made me turn around and look at him straight on. Oh god, I immediately turned back around. He was pissed off even though he started it. He had a vein popping out. Waaaay out. I went a bit too far. Oh crap, I didn't mean it! That's not cool, man, I'm so screwed tonight...Literally... "Well, she's one to talk, she never even does anything anyway. She just likes to sit there and scream my name out the whole time. She's not even vocal. She just yells like there's no tomorrow."

"Whoa, what?" Oh I see. . .this was getting deep. It was pretty obvious by now WHO he was talking about and it was not my sister. Even if I had one. "Oh, well, maybe if you weren't always freaking horny and always have to be seme. It might be better!"

"What?! Me?! Horny?! What the heck do you mean! She likes it! She never complains when I give her a good time!"

"Well, why does she always have to be the one with the hickeys huh?!"

"What!? Why can't she be the one with the hickeys huh?!"

"Enough! No more of your pathetic bickering!" The president said. Pathetic bickering? What kind of people even use those words nowadays? "We can figure this out without your help. We're already convinced that you are straight! We only need to see this guy right here."

I huffed and turned away. "Hmph! whatever." Who does he think I am?! JEEZ!!! I mean, come on, he's such an ass!

"I say, we use the UNDERWEAR TEST!!!"

"YEA!!!" the club shouted. What?

-------------

Axel's POV

------------

"What?" I said. " Whoa, wait. What do you mean?"

"The underwear test, is the test of underwear!"

"No, no. I get the underwear part. What am I doing is what I meant."

"Easy... you just got to show your underwear!"

"WHAT?!" Oh hell no! I'm so dead! He's gonna catch me for sure!

"Come on... this is simple." The club advanced towards me, they look like they were going to chop me. Where ARE my chakrams, dammit? "Depending on what you wear...is what you get..." One person said. "Yea, you wear boxers, you're cool. Of course depends on the prints on it too." Another guy said. "Exactly... you wear whitey tidies, we'll give you another test... But if you're wearing speedos... That's just. . .gay. . ." . . .Speedos?. . .

"Now! My friends, carry on with the test!" The president said.

"Yes sir!" They said and crowded around me eyes gleaming.

"What the?! Hey! No, get off me! What the fu- Roxas! Help!!!"

--------------------------

Roxas's POV

--------------------------

"Er," I glanced over at Axel. They weren't gonna kill are they? "Uh, Axel?" I couldn't see him anymore.

I walked over to the crowd. "Axel! Hey! You guys stop, man! Hey! I said stop! It means stop-" They all moved away from Axel. "What? Axel! You okay-oh my god. . . are you kidding me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha so what did u think of it?

the better parts will come later but it's still okay right?

thx and plz rr!


End file.
